dragon_ball_z_team_trainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon League
The Four Kais The Four Kais aren't too difficult to beat when your fighters are ~10 levels higher. Still, you need to strategize a bit. The most effective abilities are ultimate attacks (any move with 120+ Power) and strong -type moves. Using ultimate attacks is the easiest means of taking out regular fighters. With opponents (which are weak against -type moves), just one turn should be enough to KO them. Keep in mind that each of the Four Kais have TWO Senzus on hand and they will always use their Senzus when their fighters are in the red zone. If need be, stock up on some Ethers to restore your PP and Senzus to fully heal fallen fighters. It's best to have as many strong fighters as possible, but even one can be enough if their level is high enough (i.e. Lvl 75+ the first time, and 85+ subsequent times). If you lose to even one of the 20 fighters from the Four Kais, you'll be forced to restart from the first when you challenge them again, as well as paying a penalty of 6000 Zeni, increasing permanently by 200 Zeni for every loss. Post-game, this is a strong farming area too in both money and experience. Just like with regular gym battles, you get 50% more exp from these fights than usual, and you can use the Turtle Suit to boost that entire amount another 50%: EXP Gained = Fighter's Exp Per Lvl x Lvl x Gym Bonus (1.5) x Turtle Suit Bonus (1.5 if worn) In short, this means the exp gained from defeating one of these fighters while wearing the Turtle Suit is 2.25x the amount from the same fighter in the wild. That's a pretty hefty bonus! Update History Version 6: * South Kai, Round 1: Oozaru (54) changed to Golden Oozaru (56). * South Kai, Round 1: King Cold's level decreased: 56 → 54. * East Kai, Round 2: Frieza 4 (63) changed to Golden Frieza (66). * East Kai, Round 2: Janemba changed to Super Janemba. * East Kai, Round 2: Dabura's level decreased: 66 → 65. * South Kai, Round 2: King Cold's level decreased: 68 → 66. * South Kai, Round 2: Golden Oozaru's level increased: 66 → 68. * North Kai, Round 2: SSJ3 Goku changed to SSJ4 Goku. * North Kai, Round 2: SSJ Gogeta changed to SSJ4 Gogeta. * North Kai, Round 2: SSJ Vegeto changed to SSB Vegeto. Rival Champion Congratulations! You have successfully plowed through 20 top-tier fighters! That's it, right? Nope! Get ready for THE REAL battle. Right after defeating North Kai, you'll find out someone else has already defeated the League and became Champion just before your arrival...and it's none other than your rival! Not only does he have six super-strong fighters, but they pack quite a punch! In actuality, this match isn't too difficult if you follow the previous tips. Your best friends are (1) a huge level gap and (2) ultimate attacks. Be sure to use Ethers to restore your PP and use any other items to clear status problems and recover health. With some difficulty, you should be able to defeat your rival and become the new Dragon League Champion! Update History Version 6: * Round 2: SSJ3 Goku changed to SSB Goku. * Round 2: Majin Vegeta changed to SSB Vegeta. * Round 2: Ultimate Gohan changed to SSB Gohan. Version 3: * Round 1/2: Oozaru changed to Golden Oozaru.